


It was a dark and stormy night

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A magazine article, coupled with memories and beer, force Jack to admit his feelings for Daniel...to Daniel's face.





	It was a dark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'Snowstorms in Colorado are like no other except in Minnesota,' Jack thought, as he threw a log in the fireplace. 'Tonight's the play-offs too. Damn! I finally get down time during a decent game and the power goes.' He turned on the radio, snarling when he found out the game was not being broadcast, listening to the news, hearing how 'The storms have knocked down power lines and they'd be repaired as soon as possible.' Jack sat on the couch with a six-pack, moving his lantern over and going through the magazines that had been piling up for two weeks. "Try something different Jack," he nodded to himself. "Try reading."

Jack opened his beer, taking a long swallow. "Building the perfect man," he read aloud, blinking at the article, until he realized the address label was to one 'S. Carter'. Sam came and took care of the dog while he was recovering in the infirmary and he figured she must have left it there. He almost put it down, but his curiosity got the best of him, and being that the Avalanche game was out, he turned to the article, which was about what to look for in finding the perfect mate...the perfect man.

Jack sighed to himself, finished his beer, sat back, closing his eyes, thinking. He wanted men exclusively now; before Sara, he was known to sleep around with men and women, but that stopped the day they got married. After Charlie's death he sought solace with a man, with the one man he could trust, Charlie Kawalsky. Although it was never serious, it was more then a buddy fuck; and Kawalsky was the only man. Jack spent the rest of his time with women, going back to his old ways of cruising the bars for a one-night stand, thoughts of suicide echoing in his brain.

Then came the Stargate project and one Doctor Daniel Jackson, PhD x three, caffeine and chocolate addict, and the only man to resist Jack's threatening glares; Daniel Jackson either ignored him or yessed him to death. Daniel, who nearly got them stranded on an alien world. Daniel who got dragged off by some yak-like creature and slobbered over. Daniel, who stayed with Sha'uri, unknowingly breaking Jack's heart. Once again he sought relief with Kawalsky, but only for a short time. He fantasized it was Daniel and it wasn't fair to Charlie. Then he quietly bowed out of the Air Force, retiring, spending his evenings looking at the stars, trying to find his Daniel amongst them.

Jack opened another beer, guzzling half, taking a couple of breaths and drinking the rest. The second empty was put beside the first, and Jack lay back again, thinking about Daniel.

He wanted to tell Daniel how he felt when he saw him a year later, but Sha'uri had been taken by Apophis. Then Antarctica; Daniel had teased him incessantly about being alone with Sam and having to warm each other up. Nem's planet, Jack nearly destroyed emotionally. Apophis' ship, his first death. Seeing him again in the gateroom, hugging him, wanting to say those three little words but unable to. 

Sha'uri's Death, Apophis' 'rebirth', Oma Desala the first time, Shifu...something kept coming up that prevented Jack from telling him. Then came Kelowna and Daniel's...ascendance. Jack didn't think he would ever get the chance to tell him. And now Daniel had been back for six months and Jack *still* hadn't said anything. 

"You are a fool!" Jack opened another beer. "You get him back and all the things you *swore* you would do if given the chance you haven't. Fucking chickenshit!" 

Jack opened another beer, taking this one slower, savoring the taste. "Now let's see, what were you going to do, Jack? Oh yeah. First off, you were going to confess your undying love to him. That's it. So he finds out that you're a romantic at heart, big deal. 'Daniel, you have no concept of how much I love you, how I worship you, adore you. Getting you back is the most precious gift I can imagine'." Jack snorted. "And after Danny, after I told you all that, I was going to kiss you, starting with your lips, along your cheek, down to your neck, marking you, telling everyone you're taken." 

He felt himself growing hard. Putting down the beer and undoing his pants, Jack took himself in hand as his eyes closed, the vision of a naked Daniel lying before him. God these fantasies were hot; having seen Daniel naked in the shower many times, he knew *exactly* what he was imagining. His hand wrapped around his dick, stroking himself harder, twisting his wrist on each upstroke, teasing the tip...in his mind he was giving Daniel the blow job of his life; kneeling between Daniel's legs, sucking him deep, caressing his balls. 

Jack flew over the edge screaming "OH GOD DANNY!"

Finally calming after a few minutes, the power of the orgasm taking a lot out of him, he sighed. "I'd never survive the real Daniel. If a fantasy could that to me...." He cleaned himself with a tissue, washed his hands and peeked in the fridge to see what he would have to eat before it went bad. Cookie dough seemed perfect. Jack put the roll on the counter and took out a knife. He opened the package, hacking off a slice and eating it. He heard himself moaning and decided that yeah, chocolate chip cookie dough was a temporary fix for lack of sex. He was about to cut another chuck of dough when he heard someone knocking at the door. Now normally in the course of a blackout and a knock, he got his gun; however the voice shouting, "LEMME IN IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" was well known to him and he opened the door to see Daniel standing there.

Now Jack should have been happy to see him, maybe he could get over his fears and tell Daniel the truth. He opened his mouth with the full intention of saying something romantic, something loving, caring, but what came out was, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Can I come in Jack? It's freezing out here."

Jack blinked and pulled Daniel inside, quickly closing the door. "Damn it Danny, why are you out driving on a night like this?" He took off Daniel's jacket, scarf, thermal vest, hat, and gloves, made him take off his boots and shoved him in front of the fireplace. 

Daniel shivered. "Because all the power went off in my new apartment, which *doesn't* have a fireplace like the old one. I was cold."

"Daniel, I hate to burst your bubble, but as you can see I have no heat either."

Daniel felt himself warm up. "But you have a fireplace. Just get me a sleeping bag and I'll be fine."

"Get out of your clothes," Jack said, quickly amending himself with, "You need something dry." He pulled Daniel to his feet, taking him to the guest room, which was more Daniel's spare room, standing Daniel in front of the dresser. "You stay here so often half your wardrobe is here," Jack smiled, putting one lantern down. "I'm going to get us a snack. Okay with you?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "I'm sorry Jack, for driving in this weather, but I didn't want to be by myself. Kinda scary, you know? I kept wondering if they were going to come back for me." 

"They?" Jack was a little slow on the uptake, his eyes slowly widening. "They! Uh-uh, no way, no how." Jack looked up. "You got that Oma Desala?! He's not going anywhere!"

"Calm down Jack," Daniel soothed. "I won't leave again. I promise."

"Well, good," Jack stated flatly. "I'm not going through that again. It's too stressful."

"Too stressful," Daniel nodded. "Yeah, sure Jack. It's too stressful for you. I'm the one doing the dying."

"And you really have to stop it Daniel. It's getting kind of old already," Jack left, not giving Daniel a chance at responding. Taking a blanket out of the closet, he lay it down in front of the fireplace and went into the kitchen. Five minutes later he heard the footsteps behind him. "Yes, you do smell it. I own a battery operated coffee maker." He handed Daniel a mug. "There's raw cookie dough on the table."

Daniel sipped his coffee, munching on the dough, smiling at Jack. "I need to clarify the rules regarding fraternization between nonmilitary personnel who work on a military base."

"Non-mil...Daniel, can you translate for me please?"

"Jonas is not, technically speaking, military personnel, right?"

"Yeah...." Jack prompted, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So if Jonas were to get involved with someone at the Mountain who wasn't military...."

"JONAS!" Jack stared at him. "You wanna know about *Jonas*?!"

"Yes Jack. I didn't think you'd be this upset."

"Jonas," Jack muttered. "Eight years and he wants Jonas."

"Jack, you're not making sense. What about eight years?"

Jack turned, eyes blazing. "My love doesn't count?"

"Your love Jack?" Daniel asked, eyes widening. "You...you love him?"

"I love you!" Jack shouted. "Look, Danny, if you love Jonas, I'll support it, run interference for you with the upper-brass. There aren't rules about the fraternization among civilians. As far as same-sex relationships, Cheyenne Mountain personnel are, sort of, immune from 'don't ask, don't tell'. It has something to do with saving the world and a lecture Thor gave the Joint Chiefs on being open-minded and more accepting."

Daniel opened his mouth, then shut it, staring at his coffee. He looked up at Jack, shaking his head from side-to-side, then went back to staring at his coffee. From the look on Jack's face, he saw Jack hadn't even realized what he'd blurted out.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Jack finally broke the silence. 

Daniel got up, walked to the window, and began to shake. 

"Daniel?"

Daniel shook harder, the sounds of almost-sobs heard clearly.

"Oh God Danny. I didn't mean to upset you." Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, turning him around, eyes growing even wider at what he saw.

Daniel was laughing, the little shit. Uncontrollable hysterics. 

"Daniel?" Jack was starting to grow concerned, worrying that Daniel was having a breakdown of sorts.

"You thought I...that Jonas and...." Daniel couldn't finish. He cracked up again.

"Daniel...Danny you're scaring me."

Daniel composed himself. "Nyan," he gasped, catching his breath from laughter.

"You're in love with Nyan?"

Daniel put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jonas is in love with Nyan."

"NYAN?!"

"Yes Jack. Nyan. N-Y-A-N. It seems the two of them have been...well, let's just say that my desk is sturdier than I thought." At Jack's raised eyebrow, Daniel clarified. "I reminded them to lock the door."

"Then you don't love Nyan?"

"Jack, I love him like a kid brother. And Jonas, he's sort of like a cousin. And you've loved me for *eight* years?"

"I'm sorry Daniel."

"You should be," Daniel shook his head. "And it's a good thing I love you too or I'd deck you for not saying anything sooner."

"You love me?"

Daniel nodded. "Aww Jack, I fell that day West introduced us, when I saw your eyes."

Jack cupped Daniel's chin, stroking his cheek with a thumb. "What did ya see?"

Daniel leaned in to his touch. "I saw a good man and I fell in love. And I have been waiting eight years for him." He carded one hand in Jack's hair, the other around his waist, bringing his lips to Jack's, inching his tongue out to lick Jack's lips. "Let's make love Jack."

"Ah, sweet Daniel, I've been waiting eight years to hear those words."

* * *

Jack backed Daniel toward the fireplace, kissing him softly, untucking Daniel's shirt, his hands grasped the edges, slowly bringing it over Daniel's head, tossing it aside. Pulling Daniel down to the blanket, he took off Daniel's socks, tickling his feet, the sound of Daniel's giggles making his heart warm; it was a sound he didn't hear as often as he liked. The sweatpants disappeared a moment later, Jack kneeling between his legs. "Warm enough?"

"Steaming," Daniel murmured, pushing Jack onto his back. Daniel straddled his chest, stroking his dick, keeping it just out of reach of Jack's mouth. 

"You don't waste any time do you?" Jack licked his upper lip, leering at his newfound lover.

Grabbing Jack by the hair, Daniel pulled Jack's mouth to his dick, Jack inhaling it in one move. Jack's hands moved to his ass, pulling Daniel in deeper, fingers playing around the hole, making Daniel thrust harder. He shoved a finger inside and Daniel felt his own orgasm, biting his lip to stop it. He wanted to be inside Jack when he came.

Jack finally released him; Daniel's breath coming in gasps, slithering down Jack's body, undoing Jack's pants. Pulling them off, he got a look at Jack's dick and grinned. "I guess being a good boy eventually pays off." He bent down, "What a magnificent specimen of manhood," taking it in his hand, stroking gently, watching the look on Jack's face.

Jack's face had contorted into a mask of pure lust, eyes closed, tongue licking his lips. His hands moved to Daniel's hair and he tried to pull that mouth onto his dick, but Daniel pulled back. "Uh-uh...in my time." 

He leaned down, tongue licking the slit ever so lightly, causing Jack to jump. "Are you having fun yet?" A moan and Daniel's grin got even bigger. He licked Jack slowly, tongue skillfully touching each curve, each indentation. He sucked on a finger, slowly easing in, his eyes still studying Jack's face. A second finger joined the first and Jack's eyes flew open, staring into Daniel's. 

When Daniel stretched him further with a third, Jack moaned again, grabbing Daniel's hair, pulling the mouth from his dick, pulled Daniel atop his body, feeling bare flesh on bare flesh. Jack kissed him lightly at first, tasting again, before stealing Daniel's breath. He broke the kiss with a nip to Daniel's lip. "Please...."

Daniel, his attentions now back to Jack, grabbed Jack's dick again, this time tight. 

"Lube?"

"Bedroom," Jack managed to get out. "I'm open...do it now."

"Jack?"

"I like it rough. Please Danny...waiting so long...."

"Beg me some more and maybe I'll fuck you."

"Filthy mouthed linguist." Jack' eyes were half-slitted, almost black with need, whispering, "Want you inside me...take me hard...please...." 

"Oh, *you* are a good boy," Daniel whispered, voice huskier then usual. Moving to his knees, Jack's legs over his shoulders, he sheathed himself in one smooth move, Jack shouting, "YESSSS!" as he was stretched and filled. Daniel began a slow steady movement, gradually increasing his pace as he watched the smile on Jack's face. His nails raked down Jack's chest, leaving marks, Jack pushing up like he was in heat...which Jack was at the moment. 

"Danny...Danny, yes...oh God, yes...."

Daniel nipped at Jack's thighs, watching his dick slide in and out, eyes moving to Jack's face again, seeing his colonel totally lost, eyes closed, head swaying from side to side, a smile on his face; Jack was in ecstasy. 

"Not gonna last Jack...ahh...Jack...coming now...." Daniel came with a soft moan, Jack's legs falling off his shoulders, laying atop him, head on Jack's chest, as Jack stroked his hair.

"That was really nice," came Jack's voice.

"You didn't...."

Jack rolled Daniel onto his back, jumping to his feet, running upstairs and coming back down, tube in hand. He flipped the cap, laying the tube aside, kneeling down to kiss Daniel's nipple, suckling, fingers pebbling the other. Then he switched, listening to Daniel's moans. His mouth moved up to Daniel's neck and he nibbled and sucked, leaving a bruise. "I like to mark my property." His tongue at Daniel's ear, biting the lobe, his tongue snaking in. "Do you want me to fuck you?" A whisper and he pulled away, looking into Daniel's face. When he got a nod, he smiled. "Then I guess I'm going to have to...." 

His hand found the tube, squeezing lube onto his hand, anointing his dick. He teased Daniel, a finger entering, then pulling away, smiling. "I can tease too ya know." Another finger, in and out, finding a rhythm. He continued this maddening teasing, his free hand caressing Daniel's dick, moving up and down the shaft. His thumb brushed the slit, gathering precum, bringing it to his own mouth, sucking it. "Better than cookie dough."

Daniel was writhing, trying to bring Jack's dick into him, but Jack wasn't giving just yet. His dick resting at Daniel's ass, fingers pulling at Daniel's nipples, leering and licking his lips. He wanted to plunder his lover's ass, but also wanted to draw this out. Bending down he began to alternate between sucking and biting Daniel's now hard nipples, hearing Daniel's whimpering.

"Please...I'm begging you...DO SOMETHING!" 

Jack couldn't help smiling. "Well, if I must...." His dick entered slowly, but being it was wanting and needing for release, it wasn't long before he was thrusting hard, hands finding purchase on Daniel's ass, pulling Daniel closer to him. Jack moved onto his heels, pulling Daniel deeper and Daniel screamed his release, coming again. Jack moved slightly, catching some of Daniel's spurting come on his tongue, licking his lips, tasting the sweetness. A few more thrusts and he came hard, filling Daniel with his warm seed, fucking him until he was empty. Jack pulled him up into a hard, possessive kiss, bruising his lips in the process.

"That was very good," Jack moaned, gentling himself out. "Ready to go to bed?"

"Don't wanna move," Daniel replied. "Can we just sleep here?"

Jack pushed himself up, pulling Daniel to his feet. "Warmer upstairs, under the quilt." He practically dragged Daniel upstairs, the two falling onto the bed, Jack covering them. "C'mere you." He held Daniel close to him, kissing him chastely. "Did I tell you I love you?"

"Yeah," Daniel murmured. "But I'd like to hear it again."

"I love you Daniel."

"Mm-hmm. I know Jack."

"Daniel?"

"Just teasing."

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that."

"Yes, I am."

Jack's fingers moved to Daniel's ribs, tickling. "Say it." When he didn't get a response, he tickled harder. "C'mon. You know you want to."

"Okay, okay," Daniel laughed. "I love you too. My heart is yours always and forever." 

"And mine is yours."

"Sap."

"Mushball."

They shared another kiss and lay there, two hearts beating in sync the only sounds heard, the only sounds that mattered to them. 

Life was good.

FIN


End file.
